Kidnapped our Beloved
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: For someone to steal the person you love is like a trigger... A trigger to released the true beast within men and that breast will never stop till they'll get what they wanted. A fanfic about Kai/Misaki, Ren/Asaka and Kenji/Yuri. Enjoy.


**GAAAAH!  
NO! ALL MY HARD WORK FOR ALL MY THREE STORY OF KAISAKI WERE DELETED! QAQ  
WHAAAAAAAH! TTATT  
EVEN MY PLANS WERE DELETED!  
I SWEAR TO DHARC, I'M CRYING! TTxTT**

**So, I rewrite my story for this one an I'm pretty sure it's not good as the previous one... So I really hope you all like it. TT^TT**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me... QxQ**

* * *

_**Kidnapped our Beloveds.**_

"How the did we end up like this...?" Asaka said as Yuri stared at her. They were inside of a truck that belongs to some criminals, who kidnapped the girls. The girls were off guard so they were easily caught. "Don't worry, Celina and Suiko escaped, so they might as well get help." Yuri said as she is trying to loosen the ropes that is wrapped tightly around her. Misaki sighed as she leaned back. "I wonder where they taking us..?" Misaki questioned as Yuri and Asaka started at her, then look to each other.

"I heard in the news that recently girls in our age were captured by an unknown group. Some say they're selling the girls as slaves" Yuri said as she thought for a moment as Asaka was freaking out. "I don't want to be a slave! I don't mind being Ren-sama's but not to anyones!" Asaka cried as Yuri and Misaki sweatdropped. How did happened? Well...

_- Flashback -_

_Celina bursted into the Card Capital as Suiko walks into the shop with Yuri. "MIIIIISAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN~!" Celina called Misaki happily as Celina walked up to her. Misaki was in the middle of reading her pocket book. She looked up to Celina and stared at her, confusedly, because of the way Celina look at her. "Shopping Time~" Celina smiled wider as she dragged Misaki out of the shop._

_"W-Wha-! The Shop!" Misaki yelled as Celina dashed off to get Asaka. Shin was left with the shop, so he'll be the cashier. Asaka situation was pretty much the same as Misaki, she was in a middle of something as well until Celina came in._

_After they're done shopping, the girls were going to the Goldenheart's mansion to try out the new outfits, but on the way, Misaki and Asaka were hit at the head by two men. Misaki and Asaka were unconscious, the men pick them up. Yuri was trying to rescue Misaki and Asaka, but she was hit hard by another man and forcefully grabbed her. Yuri was struggling to break free, but they're too strong. Yuri turned to Celina and Suiko._

_"Run! Just run away from here! Get help!" Yuri shouted at them as they stared at them. Suiko understand and grabbed Celina's hand and run as fast as she can. "Sui-chan! What about Yuri-chan, Misa-chan and Asa-chan! I can't leave them like this!" Celina shouted as Suiko keep on running._

_"I know, but we're out match! Can't you tell there's a group men behind the ones who knocked Misaki and Asaka!? We can't risk of being captured by them!" Suiko shouted back as they kept on running as Yuri, Misaki and Asaka were tied up and thrown into the truck. The rest of the men chasing after Celina and Suiko. It's impossible to go to the mansion now since the mansion will disappear went an unknown human gets too close to the mansion. Even if Celina is with her, they can't risk her family expose. So, Celina teleported both of them to somewhere else._

_- Flashback end -_

"No wonder my head feels like it's going to spit any second..." Misaki said as she sighed. "I wonder... If I'm gone, would Ren-sama cared...?" Asaka questioned as she looked down. Misaki and Yuri stared at her, then they both sit on beside her. "I'm sure he will... I'm kinda wonder if Kenji noticed that I'm gone..." Yuri said as she lean onto Asaka's shoulder.

"Of course he will, I remembered that Celino invited all the guys to the mansion to have a little tournament of their own. So, Celina will call help from Celino and the other guys." Misaki said as they two girls stared at her, Misaki sweats from the intense staring. "What?"

"Do you have any love problems?" Yuri asked as Misaki twitched and turned away with a pale look on her face. "I'm assuming that's a yes." Asaka smiled as she scooched over to Misaki. "Tell us~" Asaka smirked as she went closer. Misaki back away a bit.

"Fine, I just have a crush on Kai. I'm not sure if he likes me... There, Happy?" Misaki said as she blushed and turned away. Asaka and Yuri were smirking the whole time. "Very~" Asaka and Yuri said in union.

Then the truck stopped and the door is opened. The men took the girls out of the truck and into an underground base.

- Meanwhile, In Suiko's home -

"I am an awful girl... I am a sinful little girl... Nii-chan and Ceni-chan don't love me anymore... Daddy and Mommy will disown me... Miwa-kun don't wanna be my friends anymore... I'm a horrible person..." Celina said as she was sulking on the corner of the room.

"Umm...Celina, We need to call Celino. What's his number...?" Suiko asked as Celina still on the corner. "We don't carry phones because we can communicate each other by the shadow..." Celina said as she summoned a small dark orb in of Celina. Suiko walked over to Celina to looked at it. The orb shows an image of Celino. "Nii-chan, Can you hear me?" Celina called out.

- Goldenhearts' Mansion, Living room -

Miwa was talking to Kenji who was standing behind the couch, Kai was just listening in to the conversion of Miwa and Kenji with a glass of soda in his hand. Celino and Ren were having a Vanguard battle but interrupted by a sudden dark orb appeared from the shadows. The orb shows an image of Suiko and Celina. "Nii-chan, Can you hear me?" Celina called out.

"Yah, I can heard you. How's your shopping?" Celino said as he's continuing the battle. Miwa noticed the dark orb and the image of Celina. "Hey, Cena-chan." Miwa smiled and wave. _"It's great actually~" _Celina said then the orb turned to Miwa. _"Hi, Miwa-kun~!"_ Celina smiled as Suiko facepalmed. _"Celina..."_  
_  
"Ah! Now is not the time to have a lovely chat! Misa-chan, Asa-chan and Yuri-chan were kidnapped by a group of men! The one on the news, The people who kidnapped girls just to sell them? I think that was it." _Celina said as she thought for a moment.

Kai shattered the glass with his bare hands as Ren breaks the large table they were using. Kenji punched the wall and created a large crack on the wall. Miwa and Celino kept their distance from the murderous trio  
_  
"Nii-chan? What were those noises? Don't tell me there's kidnappers there as well!" _Celina panicked as Celino sighed. "No, No, It's much worst then that... I think those kidnappers you mention created a couple of serial killers in our house... Or demons for that matter..." Celino said as he glanced to the murderous trio. He can see flames of rages within them, dark and deadly.  
**_  
'Death to those Assholes...'_**  
They all thought in union as they walked out of the room. Leaving Celino and Miwa.

"Do you guys know where you all going?" Celino cried out as Kai walked back to the room and dragged him out. "You're not human, so we'll be using you to find them..." Kai glared down at Celino as Celino crossed his arms and sighed. Miwa just followed then as the orb vanished.

- Underground base -

"Asaka! Yuri!" Misaki shouted as she was taken away. The three of the men forcefully take the girls in three different place, Yuri was in the engine room, Asaka in a room full of Explosive and Misaki was taken to a room full of men. Misaki was pushed inside, she quickly analyzed the room and she spotted a glass shards on the floor.

"Let's have some fun,girlie~" One of the men said as he's about to reach to her chest. She kicked the man and bend down to get the glass shards and quickly cut the rope._ 'Now to break a run for it.' _Misaki thought as she ran to the door, the men just standing there. Then when she was at the door, she tries to opened it, but it was locked shut. "No!" Misaki yelled as she tries to kick the door opened.

"Sorry, Girlie. The door was lock shut and you can only opened it from the other side. So, Let's start the game~" One of the men smirked and they all slowly walked up to her. She can't risk of losing guard because of fear, so she's getting ready to attack. "Bring it." Misaki said, her face was masked with confident as all the men attacked her, She's fighting back.

- Asaka, In the Explosive Room -

The man that is with Asaka took her to the room that filled with explosive equipment. The man just smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Don't worry about me~ I'm a fun guy~ So, let's play a game" The man smirked as Asaka looked at him, confused. The man took out a rope, he threw it around the pipe that is underneath him and tied the rope, then he tied it again, but into a noose. "W-What are you-" Asaka was cut of by him lift her up over the shoulder, he grabbed a wobbly chair and place it above the noose. He then put the noose around Asaka's neck.

"If you want to live then stand still on the chair." The man smirked and then place her on the wobbly chair, she stand on the chair as she keep her heads up. The man sit on the other chair and watch her trembles right before him as Asaka thought of her life flash before her eyes, she mostly thought of Ren._ 'Ren-sama...' _

- Yuri, Engine room -

The man locked Yuri into a small, dark room, there's barely any light and the heat of the room was intense. There's barely enough oxygen for her to breathe for at least for 2 or 3 hour. Yuri stand by using the support of the wall then tackled the door, but it barely opened the door. Yuri tackled the door again and still nothing. Yuri finding it hard to breathe now.  
_  
'I-I can't... I can't stay here...'_ Yuri thought as she tackled the door again, but she became dizzy from the heat. _'I-I still haven't tell him... Tell... him...' _Yuri tackled the door again, but then she slide down on the door and panted. _'How... I... feel...' _Yuri panted, trying to prevent herself from fainting.

Then, She feel the door was opened, so she falls on the ground, trying her best to breathe. She felt someone untied her then lift her up in it's arms, then she slowly looked up to the person. It was Kenji, standing outside of the heated room, he was also standing right above of a bright light. Yuri smiled as she very slowly placed her hand on his cheek. He blushed.

"This is... a very nice dream... My... dear Emperor... came to save me..." Yuri said quietly as she panted, then Yuri's arms slowly wrapped around his neck. Kenji blushed more. "U-Um... Yuri... This isn't a dream..." Kenji said as she looked at him. Then she poke his cheek, then pinched his cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kenji whimpered as Yuri realized in 3, 2, 1... "WHAT!" Yuri shouted and blushed pure red, and then she fainted. Kenji just chuckled as he turned to the shadows, but on his way, the criminals that took Yuri away ran up to him. Kenji look back at them then gently put Yuri down. His kind, gentle eyes become sharp and deadly like the time when he was reverse.  
**  
"You took my Empress away, so it's about time to giving you a little punishment~" **Kenji smiled in the most terrifying way as he cracks his fingers. The criminals twitched and took out a weapon.** "Time to met death." **Kenji laughed as he charge after them.

- Asaka, Still in the room of Explosive -

Asaka can feel the fear crawling down through her spine as she tries to balances herself on the wobbly chair. She tired her hardest to survive this, but the man who is with her gotten bored.

"Okay, This is too boring... Hmm, I wonder what should I do with this knife~" The man smirk as threw the knife at her thigh, Asaka twitched as she screamed in pain. "Ahhh!" Her wounded leg bend a bit, the chair became unbalance. So, because of that, Asaka can feel her neck as pulled up by the noose. The man laughed as Asaka was about to balance again, but in a much more difficult way.

"Brilliant~ Just brilliant~ Here comes another knife. Say goodbye to the world, Girlie~" The man said as he threw another knife on the other thigh and Asaka screamed as she remain standing, but all the flesh wounds on her thighs made it painful to stand any longer and she became dizzy from the blood loss from the wounds.

"P-Please... Stop..." Asaka said, trembling in fear of facing death as the man smirked wider. "Too late, Girlie~" The man said as he took out another knife.

Then, someone kicked the door opened and walked into the room, revealing Ren from the shadows from the outside of the room. "Who the hell are you?" The man said as he walked up to Ren. "A friend of the shadows~" Ren smiled happily as he knocked him out by punching him at the stomach. He took out a card and threw it towards the rope of the noose. As the rope was cut, Asaka immediately collapse, but Ren able to caught her in time.

"Are you okay, A-chan?" Ren asked as he untied the rope around Asaka. "Ren-sama... I love you... I really do love you... I was so scared...that I'll never... see you again..." Asaka said weakly as she clenched on to his shirt, she was crying. Ren was shocked by what she said, but he smiled and pulled Asaka into a hug. "I love you, too, Asaka... Everything will be alright now.." Ren said as Asaka relaxed her body onto Ren. Asaka slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Then, Ren felt something warm and wet on her legs. He look down and saw the knives on her thighs, her legs were covered with her own blood. Ren snapped and gently took out the knives and then slowly laid her down. He turned to the man who slowly regain consciousness. The man noticed the person who knocked him out was standing right in front of him.

"You!" The man shouted and attacked him. Ren dodged and stabbed the person at the back with the knife that was on Asaka's thigh. "Gaaah!" The man screamed, he's still alive by that stabbed, Ren's smirk became wider. **"Let play survive the bomb~"** Ren said as he kicked the man down and gently picked up Asaka. Ren took out a light and lit one of the dynamites that were right beside him. He slowly walked out of the room, but turned back to the man who is still on the ground.

"Bye~Bye~" Ren smiled so happily as he walks into the shadows. The shadow repaired the broken boor and was completely locked from the outside

- Misaki, Room full of Men -

Misaki was still standing, she defeated half of the men in the room, but she end up getting cuts and bruises from the punches and the glass shards they were holding. Misaki was breathing heavily, she was tired from fighting too much for one day. The leader of the group laughed.

"You have to give up, Girlie~ There are still many of us you have to fight~ Besides, What's so bad about playing with your body by a lot of men?" The man laughed as Misaki glared at him.

"No! I'll fight because my heart and my body only belong to one person whom I came to love... You will never break my spirit to fight on. So, Try and fight to get my body because I know I'm strong enough to hold all of you back" Misaki shouted, then smirked as she's back to her fighting position. _'Because I know...that he's coming to save me...' _Misaki thought as she's smiled to herself. All the men attacked.

**_"This is why she is very interesting." _**

A voice as heard out of no where. All the guys were looking are to see who said that. Misaki knew that voice was familiar.

**_"You hurt my woman, so I won't have to hold back all my flames. Be prepared..."_**

The voice was heard again. The men started to freak out since all of them know that they didn't say anything. Then a fire bursted behind Misaki that all the guy started to panicking and head for the door. But they forgot that the door was only opened from the other side. Misaki stayed were she is, even though the flames were getting closer to her.

**_"Strong... Elegant... Beautiful... A woman that can face any danger like this situation. Waiting patiently for her man to come and save her. But still, sometimes I wonder if you actually need help...?" _**

The voice is very close and it came from the fire. Misaki didn't turned around, she just standing there as she slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her shoulder. The tight embraced made her feel relaxed. "But I wanted you to save me... Kai" Misaki she whispered as her head slowly turned back and saw Kai, who looks at her, worried.

"Are you okay...?" Kai asked as Misaki nodded. "I'm fine, but I'm so tired... so, I can't fight anymore..." Misaki said quietly as Kai picked her up. Misaki rested in Kai's arms.  
**  
"Since you took a really good care of my woman. Allow me to burn all of you into ashes... Literally."** Kai said as the Dragonic Overlord the End appears from the flames behind Kai and the dragon fires flames towards all the men. Kai smirked, then he looked down at Misaki.  
_  
'... I wonder... If she knew... Will she leave me...?' _Kai thought as he slowly leaned down to Misaki's face, but Celino called him out.

"Kaaaaaai, Ren just lit a dynamite in the explosive room. Hurry up and get Misaki because the explosive will blow up the whole underground base!" Celino shouted from the fire. Kai sighed deeply as he walked thought the flames with Dragonic Overlord the End right beside him.

- Goldenhearts' Mansion, Bedroom -

Misaki slowly woke up with Yuri and Asaka beside her. She looked around and knew that this bedroom belongs to Celina. She then looked at herself and shows no sign of cuts and bruises.  
_  
'A dream...?'_ She thought as Asaka slowly woke up. Asaka felt that her legs isn't in pain anymore. "The heck?" Asaka uncovered her legs from the blanket and saw no deep wounds. "Wha-? But, I swear there's knives on my thighs!" Asaka shouted as Yuri moaned.

"5 more minutes..." Yuri said as she pulled the blanket to cover her head. Misaki looked at Asaka, confused. "And I suppose to have cut and bruises, but now... I don't have any..." Misaki said as Asaka looked at her.

"Does that mean... all of that is a dream?" Asaka said sadly as Misaki disagreed. "No, I remembered all that clearly and we experience what happened, so it's impossible that it's a dream." Misaki explained, then Celino came into the room.

"Hey, How you doin'?" Celino said as Celina and Suiko was right behind him. Celina was in tears then hug tackled the girls. "WAAAAHH! I whas reawwy wohhied avout wous! (I was really worried about yous)" Celina cried loudly as Misaki patted her head. Then Asaka thought for a moment.

"What happened to our wounds?" Asaka questioned, Celino look at her. "Mother made you drink something that makes your wounds heals faster." Celino explained as Misaki asked another questioned.

"By the way, How did you find us?" Misaki asked as Celino went a bit pale and Celina trying to hold back the laughter.

"W-Well... Since me and Celina were Dark Users, Father forbid us from using our powers unless we asked his permission... And when the guys heard that Father's eyes and ears were mostly with in the shadows or every dark corners of the world... They guys turned to him... Father will help them out with one condition..." Celino went a little too pale when he mentioned the last sentence. Misaki and Asaka stared at him confusedly.

"_THEY HAVE TO DRESS UP AS KITTY MAIDS~! AND AS A DOGGIE BUTLER LATER ON FOR MOMMY~! _They'll be in the dressing room, I think." Celina smiled happily as Asaka and Misaki stared at her. Yuri even immediately woke up on what Celina said to them. They quickly got of the bed and dashed to the dressing room, Misaki knew where it is since this isn't the first visit to the Goldenheart' Mansion. They all bursted into the room and saw the guys in a maid uniform but they're all wearing different types of uniform.

"A-chan~ You're all better~!" Ren said as he walked up to her. Ren's uniform have short sleeves and short skirt type of uniform and his cat ears and tail matches his hair. Asaka really wanted to take a picture of this, she really really do, but she have to ask permission. "R-Ren-sama... I-Is it alright that I can take a picture of y-you?" Asaka said as Ren smiled wider.

"Of course~ But I have to hold the camera and you have to be in the picture with me~" Ren smiled as Asaka immediately nodded and took out her camera. Ren smiled, then he suddenly grabbed the camera and pulled her into a kiss, Ren took the pic of the kiss. Asaka blushed bright red. "If you delete that picture, I'll never forgive you~" Ren smiled as Asaka blushed more. "Y-Yes, Ren-sama!" Asaka said as she hug the camera.

Meanwhile, in Yuri's side, she was laughing out loud the whole time. **"GAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! Why! Oh God, Why! " **Yuri laughed as she's holding into her stomach. Kenji blushed pure red. Kenji was also wearing a short sleeve but a long skirt maid uniform. He also have a realistic cat ears and tail that matches with his hair. "I really wanted to save you but I have no idea where you are... So we have to go to Dharc and it wasn't free..." Kenji said as his ears turned down. Yuri giggled a bit then hugged him.

"I'm really grateful that you save me from that room. I thought I was going to die." Yuri sighed as Kenji hugged back. "Yah..." Kenji smiled as Yuri blushed a bit, she pulled back from the hug. "I-If you can, You can order me around just for the week." Yuri said his face brighten up, very similar to a puppy. Yuri find this adorable.

"Then can you vanguard battle with me more often if I'm getting better?" Kenji said happily as Yuri nodded. "Of course~!"

"Then can you cook me food went we go back home?" Kenji said in excitement as Yuri, once again, nodded. "Sure~! Every day if you like." Yuri smiled happily. She didn't noticed that his smile became a wide smirk.

"Then Can I kiss you whenever I feel like it~?" Kenji smirked as Yuri nodded. "As often as you like~ Now come here~ Give me a hug~!" Yuri said and she spread her arms wide for a hug. Then she realized what he said and then blushed. "W-Wha-" She was cut off by Kenji kissed her on the lips. Yuri blushed bright red. "You're tasty~" Kenji smiled happily as Yuri blushed deep red.

On Misaki's side is very, very intense. Neither of then barely said anything, but Misaki continuously looking at Kai, who is wearing a long sleeve and long skirt type of maid uniform. She was mostly staring at the ears, it was twitching so much. She reach out for the ear and softly touched it.

"Misaki, what are you doing...?" Kai said as he glanced at Misaki, who is now playing with his ears. "Looking... Or play..." Misaki said as she continued play with his ear. Kai snapped and grabbed her wrist, tight. "Can you stop it... I'm not in the mood for games." Kai said as he's glaring down at her. Misaki twitched, she took a deep breathe and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"I like you, Kai Toshiki..." Misaki said as Kai looked at her, no reaction on his face. So, all Misaki's hopes were sink down to the drain. "Sorry... I'll leave you alone now. Can you let me go...?" Misaki was about to walk off, but Kai prevent her from walking away. Instead, he pulled her into his embrace.

"Never liked you..." Kai said as Misaki twitched, she felt her tears were about to fall, but she close her eyes shut and cover her face with her hair, holding back the tears. "I get it. Now, will you let go of me..?" Misaki said as calmly as she can, she then started to struggle to break free. But what she didn't expect that Kai suddenly pulled her into a passionate, deep kiss, she pulled back.

"N-No!" Misaki whimpered as Kai kissed her again. No matter how many times she pulled back Kai kept on pulling her into his lustful kisses. She gave up in the end and kissed back. Later, they pulled back for air. "I never like you... But I do love you, Misaki Tokura..." Kai whispered as he slowly hug her. Misaki was shocked, but she was happy inside. She slowly hug back.

Lunetta bursted into the room. _**"PUPPY BUTLER TIME~!" **_Lunetta cried as she gave the uniform to the guys. Misaki walked up to her. "I get that they dress up as a maid in returned of the kidnapper's location... By why dressing up again?" Misaki asked as Lunetta sighed.

"Because those boys over there have to repaid my furnitures... Kai shattered one of my glass, Ren breaks the main table and Kenji made a huge crack on the wall." Lunetta explained the damaged on the living room as The girls looked at the guys confused. "All because their girls were kidnapped~! Isn't that Sweeet~!" Lunetta squealed as the girls blushed.

"Since the girls were here~ Let's do a Couple Dress up time~!" Lunetta screamed as she was trying to find clothes for the girls.

_Even though the day was horrible for the girls, but in the end it wasn't so bad after all. If they are with their lover._

* * *

**The end... TT^TT**

**in Kai and Misaki. Where the part he said "Strong, Elegant and Beautiful"**

**I got that part from a Manga called '****Ai wo utau Yori ore ni Oborero!'**

**so don't give me all the credits...**


End file.
